


Moving On

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Break Up, F/M, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: The thing about Matt is:it's never enough.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2017](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html) on LiveJournal.

The desire to help people is written in Claire's DNA – it's what made her become a nurse, despite the poor pay and the terrible hours; it's what got her mixed up with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. 

But the thing about Matt is: _it's never enough_ ; no matter how many times Claire cleans his injuries and resets his bones and wraps up his wounds, she can never _fix_ him – it only ever lasts until the next night when he puts on the mask and goes out to get himself broken all over again, and she's so tired of watching him self-destruct one cut or burn or bullet wound at a time.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," Claire tells him, but she knows he won't stop, and what she really means is: _I can't keep doing this_.


End file.
